Violet? But that's a girl's name!
by Morriarchi
Summary: The four Links have returned victorious from their battle with Vaati; but as their new life as castle guards begins, one of the Links finds something they didn't expect. Based off of the Four Swords Manga. Rated teen because I'm paranoid, and NO FLAMES/CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM! Also, gender bender.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: PLEASE NOTE! This is what happens when I'm on a sugar-high and am thinking about Four Swords and gender-benders... goodness gracious, what have I made? (And YES! I am aware 'Violet' is both a boy and girl's name! But for the sake of the story, it had to be a girl's!) Also, don't point out any places where I made mistakes!  
**

 _Part I:_

"What the heck?! What the heck?! What the heck?!" That was the only thing _he_ could both think, as _he_ stood in front of a large, ornately carved mirror in one of the many rooms in the grand castle of Hyrule- which is to say, Hyrule Castle.

And what was reflected in the mirror, made no sense to the young hero.

When the four heroes of the Four Sword had defeated the villainous wind-sorcerer Vaati, they had prepared to return the legendary sword to its pedestal. As they readied their swords, holding them above the stone pedestal, when the princess of Hyrule herself, made the suggestion to try and contain Vaati without returning the sword.

"If you refrain from using the sword," the Princess Zelda had said. "I do not see any need for the four of you to be separated."

They hadn't complained. The red clad boy, appropriately named 'Red', had instantly cried for joy and hugged his 'brothers'. The boy in blue, who was named after his clothing as well, had instantly complained- although he also had a relieved smile on his face. The leader of the boys -he was dressed in green, care to guess his name?- laughed as Zelda and he exchanged smiles.

Then the last Link, this one in purple (though his name was actually Violet, or Vio), had brought up the fact that they had just defeated not only Vaati, but the Lord of Darkness- Ganondorf himself... so they should probably get some rest. That statement had been responded too with laughs and agreements.

They had returned to the castle, although it had confused many of the knights and servants that there were now _four_ Links walking around, and Zelda had given the three new Links rooms- being as Link's old room, now being inhabited by Green, was too small for all four boys. Each boy had been given a room facing the four cardinal directions, looking out over a different part of Castle town...another original name.

The boys had been fine with this, they had grown accustomed to both being apart and together. Though what had been the most interesting part of their return, had been when the Link's father learned that his son was now technically _sons_.

"Oh?" the captain had asked. "Well, that only means I have more opportunity to train you four."

"Composed as ever, eh? Captain?" Zelda had asked jokingly, and everyone had began laughing.

The princess then proclaimed to the entire staff that there would be a small feast in honor of the heroes of Hyrule. The castle had cheered, which had caused the four boys to blush with embarrassment. Zelda herself had given the Links each a set of handsome golden chest-plates inlaid with gems according to the boy's tunic color.

"Does anyone find it odd that she just _happened_ to have this armor, for the _four_ of us?" Green asked, looking at the armor with a confused expression on his face. "Even though we only drew the Four Sword a few days ago?"

"It is odd..." Vio muttered, looking at the armor skeptically.

"Um," Red began. "I guess it is pretty odd..."

"I'll never understand girls..." Blue mumbled, making the others laugh.

The boys then parted ways, each going to their respective rooms to change and get ready for the coming feast. As Green had said, they had only drawn the Four Sword a few days prior; meaning they had had no time for rest, simply moving forward and fighting monsters- no time for rest or a change of clothes.

Each of the boys had been pleased to relinquish themselves form their stale clothes; although, one Link happened to find something... rather _odd_ as he pulled his tunic and belt off, revealing his pale violet under-shirt. Of course, Vio had all of the original Link's memories- as did the others- but the undressing boy had not remembered Link being so... _thin_.

Sure, they were all rather fit for thirteen year-olds, but Vio was certain that none of the other Links were this... _curvy_... Well, maybe Red- but certainly not Vio.

The boy simply shrugged it off, pulling off his soft leather boots and placing them near the edge of his red silk bed. He quickly pulled both his pants, and shirt off leaving him in only his underwear.

 _'Who cares about how she got it,'_ he muttered mentally, picking up the extravagant chest-plate. _'How on earth did she get our sizes?'_

That was another odd thing about the Four Sword- all the boys looked alike, but different at the same time.  
Green looked almost exactly like the original, although his eyes appeared to be slightly lighter and his hair shorter.  
Red was shorter than the original, and his eyes greener, but was otherwise exactly the same.  
Blue was almost three inches taller than Green, and his hair and eyes were darker.  
Vio was even taller than Blue, which persisted to anger the blue boy, but had the lightest hair and eyes of them all- almost grey.

But, this is only what they had told each other- being as they hadn't come across any mirrors on their travels. Violet walked over to the tall mirror in the corned of the room, holding the armor up to his chest.  
 _  
'Blue's probably enjoying this,'_ Vio thought with a smirk, looking at the handsome set of armor. _'Green's probably worried what Father is going to think, and Red's probably just laughing at how he looks.'_

He sighed, a small smile playing at his lips. He lowered the golden metal from his chest, and _froze_. The armor clattered to the floor, and Vio instantly stepped back- staring in horror at the mirror.

"Excuse me?" A voice suddenly sounded from behind the bedroom's closed door, along with a small knock. "Is everything alright? I heard something fall."

"I-it's n-nothing!" Violet stuttered- which was quite unlike him- and quickly threw his pale-purple shirt over his head and pulling his pants on again.

He grabbed the clean tunic that had been laid out for him and slipped it over his head, belting everything in place and slipping the magnificent armor over his head and tying it expertly in place.

He quickly opened the door, surprising the young maid standing right outside, and set off towards the great hall; where he found the three other heroes were standing in front of the entrance of.

"Took you long enough," Blue grumbled. "We've been waiting for forever!"

"Don't mind him," Green sighed, rubbing the back of his head in annoyance. "He had trouble tying the back of his armor, nearly fell over before Red found him."

"Yeah!" Red said gleefully, giggling like a hyped-up girl. "It was really funny to watch!"

"Why you!"

"Ow!"

"Will you two stop?!" Vio snapped, silencing the two.

Green frowned, looking at his duplicate with concern. "Vi, are you okay? You don't normally snap like that..."

The questioned boy simply sighed. "Sorry," he muttered. "Just hungry." As if on cue, all the boy's stomachs growl. They laughed and walked into the large room.

How the servants were able to decorate and cook so fast, was beyond the boys. The long table was covered with plates of food and goblets, and ten knights that were particularly close to Link and his father were seated around the the table. Link's father sat at the right hand side of the head of the table, where Zelda would most likely sit, and gestured for the boys to sit opposite him.

They did so, shifting in their seats as the armor made an uncomfortable gap between the chair and their backs.

"Boys," their father whispered, looking at his sons with that 'stop that right now' look.

Fidgeting and armor; one of the original Link's greatest weaknesses.

Luckily, at that very moment, the princess herself walked into the room, and everyone at the table rose; even the fidgeting heroes. The girl smiled walking to her seat and sitting, allowing the soldiers sit as well.

The night that followed was one filled with laughs and questions for the four heroes, who were thoroughly enjoying the feast, until Princess Zelda held her goblet high in the air.

"A toast!" she said, smiling. "To the heroes of the Four Sword!"

"Here, here!"

"That was fun!" Red said happily as he walked towards his room.

"Yeah!" Green agreed enthusiastically, stretching his arms above his head. He turned to his brothers. "Whaddaya say we change and meet up-"

"In my room?"

The four boys turned to look as Zelda walked up behind the heroes.

"But-" Blue began.

"Sure!" both Red and Green said at the same time.

Zelda laughed as she waved at the boys and they parted ways... except-

"Vio?" Zelda asked the calm Link as the others walked to their rooms. "Are you feeling okay? You were awfully quite during dinner..."

"I can assure you, Princess." the boy began, smiling in a rather distracted way. "I am fine, tired is all."

She looked skeptical, but nodded- smiling kindly. "If you say so. I'll see you in a few minutes then." And with that, she walked off.

Vio watched her walk off, before entering his own room and closing the door behind him. _'Well,'_ he thought, gripping the edge of his tunic. _'Here goes nothing...'_

He ripped off the tunic.

"What the heck is taking him so long?!" Blue growled, tapping his foot impatiently against the ground. He, Red, and Green stood in their nightshirts -and pants- only a few yards from the princess' room, waiting for the purple hero to arrive.

"Maybe he ate too much..." Red pondered, yawning widely. "Or fell asleep."

"Should we go check on him?" Green asked worriedly, looking down the hall towards his brother's room.

"I vote we leave him," Blue smirked, turning to walk towards the princess' room.

"Come on, Blue," Green and Red said, taking their blue clone by the collar- earning some complaints.

"Vio?" Red called through the latter's door, knocking softly. "Are you okay? Can we come-"

"No!" the hero's voice said quickly through the door- though it almost sounded like a plea more than a command. "You guys go see the princess without me. I... I think I'm just going to go to bed."

Blue smirked. "What's the matter? Embarrassed to see Zelda in her nightgown?"

"Blue," Vio said, his normal 'what an idiot' tone back. "I think if anyone is going to be embarrassed, it's going to be Green."

"Hey!" Green protested, blushing. "Anyway, Vio are you sure you don't want to come with us?"

"Yeah, come on!" Red said enthusiastically. "I'm sure Zelda wouldn't mind if you accidentally fell asleep! And we could always carry you back to your room!"

A sigh could be heard from the door. "No, Red. I'm just too tired tonight."

"Oh," Red said with a rather down expression on his face; though it soon faded to his normal, happy smile. "Okay, see you in the morning then!"

And with that, he happily started down the hall. Green said his good-nights and followed his Red clone down the hall... but paused as he noticed one hero was not following.

Blue was smirking as he started to back up from Vio's door, holding his arm the way he always did when he was getting ready to knock...something...down.

"Blue!" Green whispered hurriedly, quickly grabbing Red's hand to stop the boy from walking off. "What are you doing?!"

"I'm wanna find out what that jerk's _really_ doing." he said, pausing. "And how could I resist a chance to hear that idiot scream?"

"Blue!"

Red stared at the two of them in confusion. "Wait... but, that's mean!"

"Not really," Blue smirked. "After all, we _are_ brother's- right? It's just a joke! So are you helping or not?"

The two questioned glanced at each other.

"Well," Red began.

"Guess we have no choice then," Green said with a sigh, walking to stand next to Blue- soon followed by Red. "On three?"

Blue grinned. "THREE!"

They slammed into the door; forcing it open and nearly tumbling into the room.

"Hey, Vi!" Blue called, a triumphant smile on his face... but, it quickly turned into surprise, and then a rather embarrassed blush.

Vio was butt-naked in front of his mirror... except... well...

"V-vio?!" Red and Green asked simultaneously, both very confused by what they saw. "W-what in H-hyrule?!"

Vio _himself_ looked horrified, which was very unlike _him_ , and well... _he_ looked like a... _she_. Where the other boy's, except for Red mainly, hips would've slimmed out, Vio's widened slightly, and his chest...well, let's just say he had a very hourglass-like figure. The four teens were silent for what seemed like eternity -one side confused, the other blushing- until the _boy_ seemed to come to _his_ senses.

"I-I c-can explain!" Violet said hurriedly, grabbing the silk sheet from the bed and covering _his_ * _ahem_ * chest and the rest of his rather feminine body. He fought with sheet for several seconds before giving up, tucking it under his arms with a sigh. "Actually... I can't."


	2. Chapter 2

**This is made for fun, and practice! Review, but don't flame! (Note: Vio is very OC-ish, sorry.) DON'T POINT OUT MISTAKES!  
**

 _Part: II  
_  
 _'How in Hyrule did this happen?'_

The four Links stood there in an awkward silence, each staring at the floor- each thinking the same thing. _'What in Hyrule, is going on?!'_

"Um..." Green said, shifting to foot to foot. "Uh... What-"

"Happened?" Vio finished, still holding tight to the blanket. "I just told you; I have no idea. I was... just like this..."

"Should we tell Zelda?" Red asked, glancing between Green and Vio. "Maybe she could do something."

"R-right... Blue, what do you think- Blue?"

The boy was standing stark still, still staring at Vio with a blush the same color of Red's nightshirt. He had a rather odd look in his eyes, as if he was a cat that was being strangled.

"Blue?" Red asked in a worried tone, waving his hand in front of his face- earning only a small reaction.

The boy's hand slowly pointed at Vio, his mouth opening and closing much like a fish's.

"Heh," Green laughed. "I think you fried his brain!"

Violet cracked a smile. "He actually has a brain?"

That snapped Blue out of it. "Hey!"

Everyone but the blue hero laughed.

"But really," Green said looking back to Vio. "Do you think Zelda will know what to do? ...If anything needs to be done, that is..."

They agreed to talk with princess, in order to figure out exactly what was... _wrong_ with Vio. And as for the the purple hero, Red -being as he was the only one not embarrassed enough to help- had helped Vio tie the bed-sheet over his shoulder toga style. As they walked down the hall, passing servants gave confused glances at the four 'boys' in their nightwear and one in a toga.

As they neared the princess' room, it opened as soon as Red was about to knock and Zelda stood there- glaring. "How long does it take you guys-"

She paused, noticing that all of her friends were blushing and one was wearing a bed-sheet.

"Okay," she growled, pushing the boys into her room and locking the door behind them. "What did you get yourselves into now?!"

Each of the boys glanced at each other, and started speaking at the same time.

"Well," Green said, scratching the back of his head.

"You see," Blue muttered, still blushing.

"..." Vio was looking at the floor.

"Vio's a girl." Red stated, which made everyone turn to him.

Zelda raised a thin eyebrow. "What do you mean, 'Vio's a girl'? He's a bo-"

"N-no... He.. he's right."

They all turned to Violet, who was looking at the ground- blushing. "He's right."

"Vi..." Green whispered, looking at his 'brother' with a rather pitying expression. "Are you sure? I mean, maybe we're all just tired-"

"No," Vio said firmly, looking Green straight in the eye. "I'm sure."

"Well, I'm not," Zelda said, looking at her friends with a stern expression on her face. Suddenly, she grabbed Vio's hand and started to drag the teen towards the small bath adjoining to her room.

"P-princess?!" the surprised teen yelped as Zelda pushed the purple hero into her bath. "W-what are y-you doing?!"

The girl did not answer; but, as the other three heroes started to move forward, she snapped at them. "If what you're saying is true, you boys are _not_ coming in here!"

"Wait," Violet said as Zelda shoved him into the room, his mind -as smart as he was- slowly piecing together the princess' words. "WHAT?!"

The bathroom door was slammed shut and sounds of protest floated through the door.

"How did this all happen again?" Red asked as a particularly loud shout followed by dead silence came from the bath.

"Well," Green began, sighing and slumping in a chair in the corner of the room. "First, we fought a giant bat and pig man bent on destroying Hyrule. Then, we learned that Zelda somehow has the ability to predict our armor sizes."

"Yeah," Red said. "I'm still a little confused about that..."

"And then," Green continued. "Thanks to Blue's brilliant plan-"

"Hey!"

"-We found out that Vio is...a...girl..."

Silence.

"Wait..." Red said, suddenly confused, "If Link was a boy, then how could he- err, _she_ be a girl then?"

More silence.

"Okay," Blue muttered. "Now I wish I never pranked him..."

"Her."

The three boys looked up at the princess as she walked out of the bath and walked up to her childhood friends, followed by a blushing Violet.

"Y-you mean..." Blue was blushing again.

"Yes, Blue," Vio muttered, still blushing in the shade of Red's tunic. There was quiet for several moments.

"Soooo," Red finally said, smiling in his 'Dang this is weird' sort of way. "What, should we do?"

"Lock Vio up?" Blue proposed. "And rename the Four Sword the 'Three Sword'?"

"No." Came the immediate response.

"Maybe we should tell Father?" Green offered, looking at Zelda. "You said yourself, he's always rather composed!"

"I suppose-"

"No."

They all turned to the least likely person they expected to say that. Vio stood with a firm expression on his- or rather, her face...which was very hard to pull-off while wearing a bed sheet.

Green frowned. "Vi, are you sure? Father may know... Actually, I have no idea what he'd think of this."

"And that's why," Zelda said, catching onto the idea the purple hero had. "We don't tell anyone about this. _Anyone._ Especially the captain."

"But, why?" Blue asked, crossing his arms and looking at Zelda with a skeptical expression. "Wouldn't it be _better_ to tell Father?"

"Blue," Vio said, the 'you absolute idiot' expression back. "Have you ever seen a fe- a fem-... A fema-... goddesses, I can't do this..."

"What Vi's _trying_ to say," Green filled in for the purple hero. "Is have you ever seen a female guard at the castle?"

"Well..."

"Vi probably wouldn't be allowed to stay, so we _have_ to keep this a secret!" he finished, holding a hand to his mouth as he yawned widely. "But can we worry about this in the morning?"

They all agreed and the four heroes left the princess' room and headed to their own. They said their good-nights once again for that night and walked into their rooms, all four plopping down on their beds, staring up at the bedroom's ceiling; all with the same thought drifting through their minds. "What in Hyrule just happened?!"

When the Links awoke that next morning, the night before's events seemed almost like a distant (albeit twisted) dream. They continued with the routine that the original Link had used before Vaati had attacked, and quickly changed into a mix of chain-mail and tunics, which had somehow appeared in their room overnight along with Link's signature hat, and walked out to the hall where they had eaten last night.

 _'That was such a weird dream last night,'_ Green thought as he strolled down the hall, chain-mail clinking softly against his green tunic, and his boots tapping softly on the smooth floor. _'What would've given me the idea that Vio's a gi-'_

"Hey, Green!" a voice -that sounded suspiciously like the blue hero- said from behind him. "Wait up!"

The green clad boy turned, watching as his lookalike ran up behind him. "Hey- what's wrong? You look like you saw a ghost! ... Or Zelda in a nightgown!"

"It's not that!" Blue growled, lightly punching his friend in the arm- who was laughing. "Did... did you have a dream that Vio was a girl?"

Green stopped laughing. "You had that too?"

"So," Blue said, a blush the equivalent of Red's tunic spreading across his face. "Does that mean-"

"It was real?" Green finished, looking as if _he_ had seen a ghost.

The two boys were silent for several moments as they continued walking down the hall- until...

"Were you surprised it wasn't Red that was a girl?" Green asked, not looking away from the corridor ahead.

"You too?"

"Yep."

"What about me?"

Both boys jumped, and Blue made an odd little noise in the back of his throat, as Red walked up behind them.

"I just heard you squeak~."

"Shut up..."

Green and Red laughed as they entered the dining room. Normally, knights did not eat with the princess; but, thanks to Link's father being the captain (and Link being friends with Zelda), Link had always eaten breakfast with her. Even now, with four Links, Zelda had asked them to sit with her, saying it was too boring to eat alone.

As usual, Zelda sat at the head of the table, the captain on her right, and three empty seats -three, being as Vio was already sitting there- on her left. The three boys walked and sat down next to Vio, who acknowledged them with a glance before turning before turning back to the book propped up between 'her' lap and the table. The three boys couldn't help but blush slightly, remembering last night's * _ahem_ * 'walk in'.

Zelda smiled at them as they bowed low to her before taking their seats, and looking at their father- who had a rather grim expression on his face, but smiled all the same. "Good morning, boys."

Blue couldn't help but snicker at that, which resulted in a hard jab in the ribs by both Green and Vio.

"Are you okay, Father?" Red asked, a worried expression on his face. "You look tired."

The tall man replied with a sigh, leaning forward and placing his elbows on the table. "Do you remember Jango the thief, and his gang?"

"Of course." Both Green and Blue replied together. "The jerk that's always stealing things from inns, right?"

"That's what thieves do, Blue." Vio muttered, turning another page of the book. "That's why they're called thieves."

"Anyway,"Green said quickly before Blue could snap at Violet. "What about him?"

"He's been causing quite the uproar," the captain said. "None of the guards have been able to catch them either, and I've to busy recently to do anything about it."

"So what you're saying is," Blue said with a smile that could easily have been a smirk. "That you want us to find these guys and beat them up?"

Green sighed. "Leave the last part off, and then yes. Father?"

The bearded man nodded. "If you would not mind. Simply walk around town and try to find where they are or where they may strike next. I also thought it would give you four something to do in the meantime."

And with that, he 'rose from the table- bowed to the princess, and walked off.

Vio snapped her book shut. "He's as brisk as ever."

"True, but still," Red said, smiling. "I think it'll be fun to walk around town!"

"Are you planning to leave me here?"

All four turned to Zelda, who had a small pout on her beautiful face. "Why do I always have to stay here?"

"Well..." Green muttered, picking at his food.

Blue was suppressing laughs.

Red was simply eating.

Vio snapped her book shut again (Didn't that already happen?) and looked at Zelda with an odd expression. "You do realize you have an entire country to run, right?"

"I feel like we haven't been here in _forever_!"

The four Links were following Red as he happily walked through the streets of Castle Town; looking at street vendors selling their wares,and the people hoping to buy those things.

"I don't know why you're so excited," Blue grumbled, holding the strap to his sword- which one of the blacksmiths had given each of them. "It's just Castle Town- we've been here a million times."

"Yeah," Red replied, turning around to look at his lookalikes and walking backwards. "But it's still fun!"

"You're an- Red, watch out!"

The red clad boy blinked and turned just as he whammed into a tall man with a long, black cloak obscuring his face.

"S-sorry, Sir!" Red said quickly, turning to face the man.

"Eh?" the man turned his head, cruel black eyes glaring at him. "Ya dang kid, can't you see I'm busy?! Get lost!"

The man back-handed Red across the face, causing the boy gasp and stumble backwards.

"Hey!" both Green and Blue snapped at the man, instantly stepping forward while Violet stepped protectively in front of Red.

"What's the big idea?!" Green asked angrily, hand slowly inching for the hilt of his sword.

The man stumbled backwards. "I-it's y-you!" he said, pointing a crooked finger at Green- confusing the boy. "I-i'm out of here!"

He started to run off, pushing people out of the way- despite the protest they gave. Blue, who looked rather happy with the idea of a chase, growled as he dashed after the man.

"And just where do you think you're going?!" the blue hero said, grabbing ahold of the the man's cloak; pulling it off.

"Jango?!" Green cried incredulously as he recognized the greasy black hair and tight bandanna of the thief.

The man cursed, suddenly changing course and running straight towards Vio and Red. He shoved Green aside before the boy could draw, causing him to slam into a cart filled with apples, and grabbed a stunned Vio by the arm, kicking Red in the gut. He drew a knife from his belt and held against Violet's throat, grabbing the hero's torso; pinning her arms down.

A woman in the crowd screamed when she saw the knife, causing the rest of the crowd to back away from the thief. The blue hero helped his green clad friend to his feet as Red walked over, and the three turned to glare at the black eyed man... until they suddenly realized something (almost like children when they realize that their mother is really the one feeding them, not a magical floating hand).

There 'brother' was being threatened, but not only that. It was the first time that it completely registered in their heads, but they were certain now. It didn't matter that Violet had a girl's body, she was still their brother -albeit in a rather odd, creepy way- and one thing was certain: they would protect each other, and Vio's face was saying something very obvious. "For the goddess' sake, help me!"

But what angered the boys the most, was _how_ Jango was restraining Vio.

"Get," Blue growled, slowly drawing his sword; the metal screeching against the sheath. "Your filthy hands off her, you %*#&!"

Jango's face became one of horror as the blue hero ran toward him, sword drawn and an expression of extreme hate. Jango lurched backward as Blue slashed his sword so close to his face that several locks of his oily-black hair.

Needless to say, Vio was released from the rather violating hold; instantly drawing her sword and slashing at the thief's ankles. The man fell with a yelp as the sharp metal cut through his pants and sliced open his skin, causing him to fall. Instantly Blue and Green sat on top of him, pinning him down.

"If you're smart," Green began, grinning.

"You won't try to get up!" Blue finished, smirking broadly.

" %& kids!" Jango growled, his hands and feet now bonded together by rough rope one of the store owners had given the boys.

"Ha! That was awesome!" Blue said, nearly falling over with pure glee as he laughed himself silly.

The four heroes were currently sitting on Vio's bed, watching Blue nearly pee his pants with laughter. They had returned Jango to their father, who had been rather surprised that they had caught him so quickly. Jango had started pleading as soon as they started to walk him towards his cell- saying "I'll be good this time!"; which for some reason, Blue thought was hilarious.

"Geez, Blue," Green said with a small chuckle. "Don't hurt yourself!"

"Sh-shut up!" Blue grumbled, blushing slightly.

Red smiled, looking at Vio; who was leaning back on the bedpost, looking distant. "Hey, Vi?" he asked. "Are you okay? You're quite...-er than normal."

The violet clad hero turned to the red copy, a small smile playing at her lips- though it looked rather forced. "I'm fine, Red. Just tired."

"Oh, no!" Green said, turning to Violet with a serious yet joking expression. "Last time you said that, we * _ahem_ * saw that you are a girl; so what are you hiding this time?"

Silence.

"And if you don't answer," Blue said with a smirk, obviously still a bit giddy from his laugh attack. "We'll have to tickle it out of you!"

"Attempt to," Vio muttered, glaring at the blue hero. "And I _will_ strangle you!"

The three others laughed.

"But really, Vi," Green said, still looking worried. He scooted closer to his purple counterpart, sitting in the edge of the bed with her. "What's wrong? Sure, you're quiet, but Red's right; you're never _this_ quiet. I mean, you've had a whole hour to tease Blue about his princessy laughs-"

"Hey!"

"But you haven't said anything!" he remarked. "Not even one snide comment!"

"Yeah, Vi," Blue said, looking at the purple hero with a smirk that could easily have been a smile. "We won't care! We didn't even care when you got turned into a rabbit in the dark world!"

"That was you, Blue!" Red said, laughing.

"As if!" Blue scoffed, folding his arms over his chest.

"But _really_ , Vi," Green said.

There was silent for several seconds, until -much to the other's surprise- Vio suddenly leaned forward and straight into Green's chest. Green blinked in surprise, but didn't try to move away; instead, he gingerly put his hand on her back. To his surprise, he could feel a small tremor run through her body.

She was crying.

"Vio?" Red asked, scooting closer to the purple hero. "What's wrong?"

"S-sorry," Vio muttered, still not lifting her head from Green's chest. "I...I just..."

She was sobbing; quietly, but all the same.

"I still think like L-Link always d-did," she chocked. "B-but..."

"It was the way that %$ was holding you, wasn't it?"

They turned to Blue, who was looking at the ground with a emotionless expression.

"It is, right?"

Slowly, but deliberately, she nodded. Blue sighed in exasperation, doing something _very_ unlike him. He hugged her.

"I think you already know this, Bookworm, but-" He looked up at Green and Red.

The two other Links smiled as they joined in the hug, all with the same thought.

 _"We'll always be here for you."_

* * *

Please review!


End file.
